The Night my Brother Went Crazy
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Kaiba would act if he was stupid? Well then you're about to find out. It's quite scary! But will he ever return back to normal? You'll just have to find out! plz r
1. What just happened here?¿?

Here's my story....again. theres a little more added at the end. newayz

chpt. 1: What just happend here?¿?

Mokuba was pacing back and forth infront of the door of the huge Kaiba Mansion. It was almost 2:00 in the morning.

"Where is my brother? He promised he'd be home at 5 o'clock so I could spend time with him. He's been working so hard lately," Mokuba said to himself.

Just then the door burst open and Seto stumbled through.

"Mokuba! My favoritest little brother!" he cried as he ran over and hugged him.

" Um....hi big brother its nice to see you too," Mokuba said.

"Say, have you gotten taller?"asked Seto as he let go of Mokuba.

"No, you're standing on yur knees," said Mokuba.

Seto gasped and looked down. "I have knees!!!!"

"Yeah, you've always had them big bro."

"That's awesome dude!"

"Seto, are you okay?" asked Mokuba, who was completely wide eyed.

"Yup." he replied happily.

Seto got up and started running, leaving Mokuba just standing there staring at the floor and thinking about how his brother just acted. Then, Mokuba heard a thud.

"OW!!!!" yelled Seto.

Mokuba turned around to see what happened. He saw Seto rubbing his head. Seto noticed that Mokuba was looking at him and smiled. And I mean he smiled! It showed like every tooth in his mouth man!

"There's a winder there," he said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave now," Mokuba told him.

He started to turn and walk away when Seto jumped at him, grabbed him, and held on tight to him.

"No. Don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too! I lose more wives that way!" Seto said, souding as though he were about to cry.

"Seto, I'm not your wife I'm your brother!" Mokuba told him.

"That's what they all say."

"You've never had any wives!" Mokuba informed him.

Seto gasped and dropped Mokuba

"Oh no! I'm all alone!" Seto started crying.

"Awww, Seto you've still got me," Mokuba comforted him.

Then, Seto jumped up comepletely happy as if nothing had just happened!

" Well, music here I come," he said as he ran up the stairs.

Mokuba ran up after him and followed his brother down the hall until they were outside Mokuba's room.

"Big brother, what are you......." Mokuba began.

" Shhhhhh," Seto said as he knocked on the door.

"Seto....." Mokuba started.

"Shhhhh you must be quiet!" Seto instructed.

"Wh....."

"Shhhhhhh the walls have noses!"

Mokuba nodded slowly.

"Shhhhhh"! hissed Seto all of the sudden.

"I didn't say any......" Mokuba started to argue.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. The password is eekinbeakinbokinboo," Seto said quietly.

"Eekinbeakinbokinboo?" said Mokuba who had a puzzled look on his face.

"I said shhhhhh!" hissed Seto.

Then, he slowly opened the door and looked inside.

" OK, c'mon lil white rabbit we can go in."

"What?" asked Mokuba

" C'mon!" yelled Seto.

"OK, OK I'm coming!"

They walked inside and Seto ran to Mokuba's CDs

" Now which one should I listen to?" Seto asked himself.

"Seto, I though you said the music I listen to is............." began Mokuba

"Shhhhhhh, till we meet again," interrupted Seto. /4 like the millionth time!/

" Huh?"

" I choose........ THIS ONE!!!!!" Seto cried.

Seto grabbed one of Mokuba's CDs. When he yanked it out the whole CD tower fell, scattering the CDs everywhere.

"Seto, look what you......" Mokuba gasped.

"Shut up I'm listening!" snarled Seto

He put on headphones and started singing.........

"If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor, love is the rythem, you are the music...."

Mokuba(completely creeped out that his brother was singing happily) ran out of his room, ran into Seto's room, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

At Yugi's house

"I WILL!" yelled Joey

"I WILL!" yelled Tristan.

"I WILL!" Joey yelled again.

" No Joey, I WILL!" Tristan corrected him

"TRISTAN, I SAID I WILL SO I WILL!"

Bakura(note the he is the nice one.) then walked into the gameshop and found his friends.

"Hey guys, whats up?............ What're they arguing about?" asked Bakura.

"You wanna know what we're arguin about? YOU WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!" Joey asked.....sorta.

"Joey, we'd all like to know." said Duke.

"Well, we're arguing about whose gonna wear this bra," said Tristan who was holdking up a pink, frilly, lacey bra!

"Away from you two," said Yami.

"I'll come with you," said Tea.

Yami got an evil look.

"Nevermid, I'll just stay here," she changed her mind.

"Me too!" cried Yami.

"Oh God!"

"Why don't you let Serenity wear it?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, it's mine!" Serenity agreed.

"Well actually it's Mai's," corrected Tristan.

SLAP!

"OW!" yelled Joey.

SLAP!

"OW!" cried Tristan

"How dare you!" scolded Mai.

"We're sorry, we're sorry!" said Joey and Tristan.

Ring.......ring......

"Oh, FINALLY I have a reason to leave this room!" Yugi cried out happily. He walked over and picked up the phone." Hello..."

"Yugi help me!" Mokuba cried on the other end.

"What! What is it?" asked Yugi.

"My brother's acting weird!" answered Mokuba.

"How so?"

"Just listen."

Yugi hears Kaiba singing more songs by Pink.

"Oh my gosh! We'll be right over Mokuba!" said Yugi.

Yugi ran back over to everyone and stopped dead when he saw Joey strutting around with the bra on over his clothes.

"Anyway..... YOU GUYS! We have to go to Mokuba's house!" Yugi cried.

"What happened?" asked Tea.

"It's Kaiba! He was singing "Trouble" by Pink!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone.

Then, mass pandemonium broke loose. Everyone started running around, there were alarms going off, and a red light was flashing on and off.

"IT'S A SIGN OF THE APPOCALYPS!!!!" Duke yelled.

"Everybody run for it!!!" cried Mai.

Then, they all ran outside.

" Yug, yur gramps needs to get a new house alarm dude," said Joey.

" Yeah. I'll tell him that," agreed Yugi.

At the Kaiba Mansion

"Hey, I'll be back after awhile."said Seto.

"Where are you go....." started Mokuba.

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

Then, Kaiba ran outside, jumped on a horse, said fly away donkey, and rode off on the hippo.

" Oh God," said Mokuba.

Just then Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Yami(yeah they're seperate people here) and Bakura(the nice one) got to the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba saw them and ran downstairs to open the door.

outside

"Joey you're supposed to just knock on the door, dude," said Tristan.

"Mmm Mmmm," said Joey(sorta)

"What?" asked Mai.

"Mmmm mmm mmm mmmmmmm," said Joey.

" Joey I'm Egyptian not stupid speak english," said Yami.

Then, Joey sighed all aggravated like. "mmmm mmm mmm... AHHH!!!!"

Mokuba had opened the door and Joey fell on top of him.

"Ow," said Mokuba, who was obviously laying on the floor. DUH!

" Yeah, we told Joey to knock but he decided to ram the door instead," explained Duke.

Joey suddenly jumps up.

"Alright Yami, I was not speakin Stupidese again!" explained Joey. " YOU JUST COULDN'T UNDERSTAND ME!"

" Since when do I ever understand you?" asked Yami.

" Huh?" asked Joey.

" What?" asked Yami.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

" IF I HEAR ANOTHER 'huh, what' I"M GONNA TAKE THAT, PULL IT BACK, AND LET IT GO, AND IT WILL GO SNAP!!!!!!!" yelled Yugi.

" No, no Yug. You don't have to resort to that," said Joey.

Mokuba, by then, had gotten up and was just staring at Joey.

"What? What is it? C'mon what? Is there a bug in my hair? Is it in my ear, on my face, in my teeth, on my shirt, on my coat, on my pants, on my shoes, in my shoe, under my shoe, in my pocket, in my..." Joey babbled on.

" Nice bra Joey," Mokuba said slowly. (well DUR he waz creeped out.)

" Oh yeah, it's Mai's," said Joey.

SLAP!

"OW!" yelled Joey.

" I do expect that back," said Mai.

" Yeah well, neeeeeeeeeeeeeeh(he's sticked out his tounge.)," said Joey.

" So, what's up with Kaiba?" asked Tristan.

" I don't know and I'm not sure that I want to know," said Mokuba.

" It's that bad huh?" asked Yugi.

" Well, lets go in," suggested Mokuba.

"Okay," said everyone.

5 hours l8er( no serioustly)

Kaiba bursts through the door and ran to the living room where he found Mokuba.

"Hey Mokyba, guess what!" cried Kaiba

"Mokyba?" said Mokuba, raising an eyebrow.

" I changed my name!" he cried happily.

" Why the crap do you call me that!" obssessed Mokuba.

" I shall now be known to the world as Pink!" announced Kaiba.

" I mean................WHAT?!" yelled Mokuba.

" My name is now Pink," said Kaiba. " I have the papers to prove it."

" You changed your name to Pink?" asked Mokuba.

" Look at this Mokuba!"

Kaiba pulled up his shirt and showed Mokuba his stomach.

" Oh.....my.....god!" yelled Mokuba.

" It's cool right?"

" What have you done big brother!?"

end chpt.

Well thatz chpt 1. don't ask me y i had 2 add sum more 2 it


	2. I dunno

Kaiba burst through the door and ran to the living room where he found Mokuba.

"Hey Mokyba, guess what!" cried Kaiba

"Mokyba?" said Mokuba, raising an eyebrow.

" I changed my name!" he cried happily.

" Why the crap do you call me that!" obssessed Mokuba.

" I shall now be known to the world as Pink!" announced Kaiba.

" I mean...WHAT!" yelled Mokuba.

" My name is now Pink," said Kaiba. " I have the papers to prove it."

" You changed your name to Pink?" asked Mokuba.

" Look at this Mokuba!"

Kaiba pulled up his shirt and showed Mokuba his stomach.

" Oh...my...god!" yelled Mokuba.

" It's cool right?"

" What have you done big brother?"

On Seto's er...um... Pink's stomach was a HUGE tattoo man! The word Pink was outlined in black and colored in pink. It had yellow stars around it and THAT IS NOT SOMETHIN THAT YOU WOULD EVER EXPECT TO SEE. I MEAN WOULD KAIBA CHANGE HIS NAME TO PINK AND THEN GET A GIRLY TATTOO! WELL WOULD HE!

" It's cool" said Kaiba as he tied his shirt up so that you could see his tatoo.(holy crap)" There, now I gots a belly shirt."

"Oh my god," said Mokuba.

Then Joey walks upto Mokuba.

"Yo Mokuba, we gotta get goin dude," said Joey.

"WHEELER!" gasped Kaiba as he ran up and hugged Joey." My bery bestes fren!"

Joey stood there with completely wide eyes, not sure of what was going on.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I like yur bra Joey!"

" Uhhhhh," said Joey(dude he must be really creeped out by now)

" We should hang out more," suggested Seto.

Now both Mokuba and Joey were completely wide-eyed.

" Wheeler, will you dance with me?" asked Kaiba.

" Um..." said Joey.

" You look very perdy," said Kaiba, trying to persuade Joey to dance with him.

" Um...thanks you look...perdy...too," said Joey.

" Yay! Wheeler loves me! Will you marry me and be my long lost cousin from asldfjasdjflsdhflasdkfhsdkj?" asked Kaiba.

" From where?" asked Mokuba.

" That hurts my tounge just thinkin about it!" cried Joey.

" asldfjasdjflsdhflasdkfhsdkj," repeated Kaiba.

" Dude, are you high or something?" asked Joey.

" No, but I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo FREAKISHLY tall."

" Now that you mention it," said Mokuba. " You really are."

" Hold on I need to find my dress," said Kaiba.

" Your what!"

" My wedding dress!"

" Kaiba, we ain't gettin married."

Kaiba's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, through the basement, and down to the center of the earth, then to the other side of the world through you floor... alrighty then.

" Alright then? Who even says that?" asked Joey.

" What do you mean?" I ask

" NO ONE SAYS THAT ANYMORE!"

" Shut up! It doesn't matter what I say you munch butter!"

" Um...whatever."

Okay, back to the rest of the story. Kaiba took hold of Joey and started dancing all around the room with him. Actually, Kaiba was the one dancing and shaking his butt in every direction. Joey was practically just being dragged all over the place with him. Wouldn't you love to be Joey at this moment? Or...the press that's having a field day with this. (flash) DUDE, I TOLD YOU! NO TAKING ANY PICTURES! GEEZ!

" I feel like a whole new woman," said Kaiba.

Oh my god. More stuff for the press to write down onto their notepads.

" You're a girl?" asked Joey.

" I have a sister?" asked Mokuba.

" MOKYBA!" cried Kaiba throwing Joey into the kitchen sink. " I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Who are you?"

" What do you mean by that?" asked Mokuba.

" OH MY GOD WHERE'S WHEELER?"

Joey was holding a soap dispenser up infront of his face to hide from Kaiba. Don't look at me that way. You'd be doing the same thing!

" Mokyba, I don't believe you would eat my bride-to-be!" cried Kaiba.

" I...didn't," said Mokuba.

" WHY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

" He's a stupid retard," answered Mokuba.

" HEY!" yelled Joey.

" And I'm not a cannibal," said Mokuba.

" That's what all you vampires say," said Kaiba.

" If I'm a vampire, how am I standing here with out turning to dust?"

" I don't know. You're the vampire here!" yelled Kaiba.

" Kaiba, I just have to tell you that I hate you even more and that you are scaring the crap outta me!" yelled Joey, throwing the soap dispenser at the wall.

" WHEELER, I FOUND YOU!" cried Kaiba.

He ran over to the sink that still contained Joey's HUMONGOUS butt and gave him a big kiss. Once he was done, Joey just stared at him. He was so wide-eyed that his eyes were even bigger than poor little Yugi's.

"Is everyone else here?" asked Seto.

Silence

"5 then, I'll go find them," he said. and then he ran up the stairs.

"5?" Mokuba said.

Joey still had humongous sized eyes to match his humongous sized butt clogging up the sink.

upstairs

"Dude, we hava lotta stairs," said Seto.

Everyone looks over at Kaiba

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Yugi.

" Hey Yugi, did you ever notice that we both have 4 letters in our names?" asked Yami."And that our names both start with y and in with and i."

" Hmmmm, I never really thought about it before," said Yugi. " That's pretty cool."

" Yup," agreed Yami.

" Hi everybody!" Seto cried happily.

" Um, hi Kaiba," said Tristan.

" Dude, my name is now Pink," he corrected him.

Everyone except Yami had wide-eyes. Of course with Yugi you can't really tell. They're already GARGANTUAN!

" I wanna know what I'd look like with a mohawk," Yami wondered aloud.

Everyone looked at Yami.

" What? What did I say?"

"Anyway...Kaiba..." started Mai.

" PINK," yelled Kaiba.

"Um...Pink, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yupyupyuperix " he answered.

" Well, that takes care of that," said Bakura.

"Yup,"said Mai.

"Yup," said Tristan.

" Yup," said Duke.

" Yup," said Serenity.

" Yep," said Tea.

" Yup," said Yugi.

" No seriously, what did I say?" asked Yami.


	3. The Reason for Kaiba's weirdness

DGG: Ok... this is seriously the last chapter 2 this story.

chapter 3: The reason for Kaiba's weirdness

" Dude, my name is now Pink," he corrected him.

Everyone cept Yami O.O

" I wanna know what I'd look like with a mohawk," Yami wondered aloud.

Everyone looks at Yami.

" What? What did I say?"

"Anyway...Kaiba..." started Mai.

" PINK," yelled Kaiba.

"Um...Pink, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yupyupyuperix " he answered.

" Well, that takes care of that," said Bakura.

"Yup,"said Mai.

"Yup," said Tristan.

" Yup," said Duke.

" Yup," said Serenity.

" Yep," said Tea.

" Yup," said Yugi.

" No seriously, what did I say?" asked Yami.

"Hey, you look like the dude in my dresser drawer," said Kaiba as he pointed to Bakura.

" What?" asked Bakura.

" Yeah c'mon he's in here," said Kaiba.

" I think Kaiba has finally lost it," said Ishezu.

" I think you're right," agreed Marik.

" When did you get here?" asked Tea.

" I dunno," said Marik.

" Me either," agreed Ishezu.

" Looky you guys. Looky looky looky," said Seto.

The top drawer of his dresser was open and Yami Bakura was sticking half way out. Dude this story is weird.

" Yami Bakura, what are you doing in there?" asked Bakura.

" With no shirt on!" added Yugi.

" Yeah really, are you naked in there?" asked Bakura.

" No, I have socks on," answered Yami Bakura.

" Okay," said Bakura.

" Ok, what did you do?" asked Yami.

" Did you do this to Kaiba," asked Duke.

" Maybe," said Yami Bakura, looking from side to side.

" Oh c'mon you either did or you didn't," said Mai.

" Huh?" asked Seto.

" Hold on, let me go get Joey so he can translate for you.

5 seconds later

"Ok Pink, you no spose to ac lik dis. You ac mo suriose. You ac vewy stwange to us," Joey said. (in stupidese)

" I feel sorry for you, Serenity," said Duke.

" I'm starting to feel sorry for myself," Serenity admitted.

" Really?" Seto asked Joey.

" Yuppis " he answered.

" That's rather disturbing," said Yami Bakura.

" I agree," agreed Bakura.

" Yeah, so fix Kaiba cos its just scary that he can understand stupidese," said Tristan.

" Awwww...okay," he said as he snapped his fingers.

" Huh? What the... What are all of you doing here? Why are you in my dresser? and...WHY THE (insert word here) DO I HAVE A TATOO ON MY STOMACH THAT SAYS PINK?" yelled Kaiba.

" You changed your name to Pink," said Yugi.

" WHAT!" yelled Kaiba.

" See here are the papers," said Yugi.

" How did you get those?" asked Tea.

" I dunno," Yugi shrugged.

" HO...LY...(insert word here)!" yelled Kaiba.

" Hey, dere are ladies present!" complained Joey.

" SHUT THE (insert word here) UP WHEELER!" Kaiba yelled

" Well, my work here is done," said Yami Bakura as he jumped out of the dresser and stood next to Bakura.

" Could you at least put some pants on?" asked Bakura.

" No."

" Well, we'll just be leaving now," said Tristan.

5 seconds later they were all walking out the front door.

" Bye guys," said Mokuba." And thanks for helping me out."

"Cya Mokuba," said everyone cept Yami and Y. Bakura.

" No seriously, what did I say?" asked Yami.

" SHUT UP!" yelled everyone.

" Joey, can I have my bra back now?" asked Mai.

" No," he said.

" Ok Joey, since you're wearing the bra I get to wear the pink tutu," said Tristan.

" NOT IF I GET TO IT FIRST!" Joey yelled at him.

Then, they both started running to get the tutu while everyone else sweatdrops.

" I could blow them up," said Yami Bakura.

" Some other time perhaps," Bakura told him.

" Awwww," whined Y. Bakura.

" TAG you're it big brother!" Yami cried as he ran away.(no really sumwhere i heard they were brotherz and if not...well then I just don't care.)

" I'll get you this time, and unlike last time you won't seal yourself within the puzzle," Yami Bakrua yelled at him as he started running after Yami.

" Wanna go get some ice cream?" asked Bakura.

" Yeah," said everyone.

The end...maybe


End file.
